wwedivasfandomcom-20200223-history
March 14, 2016 Monday Night RAW
The March 14, 2016 Edition of RAW is a Professional wrestling television show of the WWE's RAW brand, which took place on March 14, 2016 at Consol Energy Center in Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania. Episode summary Dolph Ziggler confronted The Authority Dolph Ziggler loves to poke the bear. For a while now, The Showoff has been butting heads with The Authority backstage, but the former World Heavyweight Champion took his defiance to another level by stepping to Triple H and Stephanie McMahon in the middle of the ring. Interestingly, despite the interruption The Game seemed, well, game to offer Ziggler a spot in The Authority’s ranks to help reverse his fortunes. And even though Ziggler turned him down and insulted Stephanie, he was still lucky(?) enough to receive a devilish deal from The Authority: a spot in any WrestleMania match he desired, minus the WWE World Heavyweight Title contest, if he defeated Triple H later in the evening. Brie Bella & Alicia Fox vs Naomi & Tamina The WWE Universe wants Lana. Brie Bella, however, has likely had enough for a while. The Ravishing Russian’s continued torment of the former Divas Champion left both Brie and her teammate Alicia Fox in ruins on Raw. First, the mere presence of Lana threw Team Bella off its game against Naomi & Tamina, then, her attempted intrusion into the match itself allowed Naomi & Tamina to pin Brie with a double-team maneuver. When Alicia Fox attempted to repay The Ravishing Russian, she got dropped as well with a pair of superkicks straight to the chin from the B.A.D. veterans. Dolph Ziggler vs Triple H And the Internet broke: Not only did Triple H defeat Dolph Ziggler to deny The Showoff a WrestleMania blank check, but Roman Reigns returned to unleash hell on The Game and reinforce his position as The King of Kings’ potential usurper at The Show of Shows. Truth be told, The Game’s first match on Raw in three years was a bit of a rough night all around: Ziggler’s mix of mat game and explosiveness landed him a Famouser, a big DDT and a superkick before Triple H nailed a Pedigree out of nowhere to pin him. That’s when Reigns made his entrance (from the ramp, no less), and he gave no quarter to the man who sent him into surgery, busting The King of Kings open as he battered him about the arena. Reigns even shoved aside referees and security who attempted to stop the madness. The beating only stopped after Reigns had broken a television across The Game’s back, and it took The Usos, Jack Swagger and Mark Henry to finally do it. It’s on. Results * Tag Team Match: Team B.A.D. (Naomi & Tamina) defeated Team Bella (Brie Bella & Alicia Fox) * Singles Match: Triple H (w/ Stephanie McMahon) defeated Dolph Ziggler Other on-screen talent * Ring announcer: Lilian Garcia * Interviewers: JoJo & Renee Young Media Category:RAW episodes Category:2016 television episodes Category:Brie Bella Category:Alicia Fox Category:Episodes featuring Naomi Category:Episodes featuring Tamina Snuka Category:Episodes featuring Lana Category:Episodes featuring Stephanie McMahon Category:Episodes featuring Lilian Garcia Category:Episodes featuring JoJo Category:Episodes featuring Renee Young Category:WWE television episodes